kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking All-Rider Album
is the twenty-first episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the concluding part of the World of Negatives arc, as well as the debut of Decade's Final Form, Complete Form. Due to the reduced length of Decade, this marks the earliest debut for a protagonist Rider's Final Form in the Heisei Kamen Rider Series. Synopsis to be added Plot After Tsukasa suddenly loses his powers, he learns from Kaito that he is actually in the World of Negatives. He later is seen by a talent agent and is offered to be signed onto his agency to become an idol. Although Yusuke acts as the voice of reason, he gets caught up in the fame seeking as well. Meanwhile, after her school friends return while waiting for Chinatsu, Natsumi that suggests that they should dig up the "treasure" they buried together, only to find that a parking lot was built over it and learning that Chinatsu moved their treasure prior. Once, Tsukasa finds Natsumi, he attempts to tell her that they are not in the real world, but Natsumi refuses to accept this as she runs off to the TG Club's hideout where she also meets the World of Negatives's Natsumi. Confirming that Tsukasa is right and revealing that the world is a heaven for monsters with only a few survivors left in hiding. Furthermore, the Dark Riders had murdered the real TG Club members' Negative counterparts and assumed the males' identities with the other Natsumi the only survivor. It is then that the Dark Riders arrive to further prove the other Natsumi's words as they force her to dig up the Dark Riders' treasure she buried: the K-Touch. Otoya is prepared to give it to Tsukasa so he can become the Ultimate Rider until Diend intervenes by attacking the Dark Riders. Though Otoya offers him the world on a silver platter, Tsukasa refuses and he regains his powers. Using the K-Touch, Tsukasa transforms into Decade Complete Form, destroying Ryuga, Orga and Dark Kabuto with the powers of Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster Form, and Kabuto Hyper Form, respectively, as Otoya escapes destruction. After the other Natsumi bids farewell to her counterpart and Tsukasa, to whom she gives the K-Touch, the group returns to the Hikari Studio to resume their journey home with their next stop being Daiki Kaito's home world. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Photographer: *Fans: , Suit actors *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: , Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: * Kamen Rider Ryuga: * Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kabuto: * Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kabuto: Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete ***Final Attack Ride: Ryuki, Faiz, Kabuto ***K-Touch: Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster, Kabuto Hyper **'Forms:' ***Decade, Complete Form **Kamen Rider Diend: ***Kamen Ride: Diend ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Diend FinalAttackRide_Ryuki_Survive.png|Decade K-Touch: Ryuki Survive FinalAttackRide_Faiz_Blaster.png|Decade K-Touch: Faiz Blaster FinalAttackRide_Kabuto_Hyper.png|Decade K-Touch: Kabuto Hyper Errors *The transformation sounds on the Dark Riders (Hirohiko/Ryuga, Kazuyoshi/Dark Kabuto, Kenji/Orga): *#Ryuga's transformation sound uses the normal pitched sound clip instead of Ryuga's own. *#Dark Kabuto's Zecter and the Orga Driver lacks the "Henshin, Change Beetle" and "Complete" sound clips. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *'Viewership': 8.4% *The sub-title is referring the Complete Form, as this form has Rider Cards attached on it. *The main villain of this world, Otoya, escapes. This leaves his fate as unknown. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 5 features episodes 18-21: Idle Hibiki, Ending Journey, The Nega-World's Dark Riders and The Walking All-Rider Album. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢歩く完全ライダー図鑑｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢歩く完全ライダー図鑑｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode Category:Rider Death Episode